Acosador
by Lenayuri
Summary: El sexto sentido de Harry le dice que alguien le está siguiendo y decide enfrentar a su acosador en curso.


Con la meta de _revivir_ el **drarry** en español, aquí dejo un pequeño aporte para el **#ProjectDrarry **que estamos armando. Y hablando de proyectos, les invito a darle un vistazo y unirse a la campaña **2 minutos = 1 review** (link en mi perfil). Hagan felices a los autores, ¿sí?

Espero les guste este pequeño drabble (también pueden encontrarlo en AO3). ¡No se olviden de dejar review!

Para **Maye**, **Haruxita**, **Adhara** y **Noah**.

* * *

**Acosador**

Sentía que algo, o _alguien_, le seguía desde unas dos o tres cuadras atrás. A pesar de lo que dijera la mayoría de la gente, no era idiota. A veces sólo se pasaba de inocente – o cegatón, lo que viniera primero.

Así que cuando sintió por tercera vez que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca se dio cuenta, al fin, de que alguien le acechaba. ¿Y quién podría ser? ¿Un fan? ¿Un vendedor? ¿Otro mago en busca de venganza por lo que le había hecho a su _Maestro_? Sinceramente, Harry no estaba de humor para nadie.

Aminoró el paso y conto hasta tres antes de darse la vuelta y lanzar un _Incarcerous_ al sitio donde, según su oído experto, estaba su pequeño acosador (o acosadora). Aparentemente, y a pesar de haber sido un hechizo no verbal, la persona se había _esfumado_ y nadie estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

Harry suspiró mientras daba la vuelta y continuaba con su camino. _Tal vez estoy estresado_, pensó unos segundos después. Y no era para menos. El entrenamiento para Auror era exhaustivo y Harry creyó que su vida se estaba quedando día a día en aquellas habitaciones de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, tras caminar unos metros más, su _instinto_ le indicó que su _acosador_ aún seguía ahí. _Mierda_, pensó.

Tal vez sí era alguien que quería hacerle daño y por ello le seguían, tal vez ya tenían un recuento de sus sitios frecuentes, sus horarios, caminos (aunque los cambiaba diariamente para evitar, precisamente, ser un blanco fácil).

Aventurándose, dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina y lanzó un rápido hechizo _ilusorio_ para despistar a su seguidor y descubrir si era peligroso o inofensivo. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Unos segundos después una figura alta, cubierta por una larga túnica con capucha se detuvo justo en el entronque de la esquina, maldiciendo y buscándole con la mirada. Fue cuando actuó.

Gracias a su entrenamiento muggle (lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que estaba intentando implementar con los demás Aurores, aunque no estaba funcionando) pudo someter al encapuchado antes de que éste sacara su varita. Con otro _Incarcerous_ no verbal le inmovilizó y con premura ya tenía su varita contra el cuello del otro.

—Identifícate— ordenó con voz dura. Harry realmente no estaba de humor para otro loco.

Al no recibir respuesta, Harry apretó un poco más su varita contra la piel del otro y volvió a hablar —Dije, _identifícate_.

Harry escuchó una leve risa y cómo los hombros de su acosador se movían. Estaba burlándose de él. Harto y sintiendo que su paciencia se estaba agotando, se mordió el labio antes de actuar precipitadamente, pero fue la otra voz la que le sacó de su trance asesino – o algo así.

—¿Es así como me saludas, _Potty_?— ante el mote, el tono de burla y la voz, Harry deshizo el hechizo y le bajó de un movimiento la capucha para descubrir el cabello rubio del acosador que no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

Harry le soltó y sintió que la bilis volvía por donde había venido —¡Carajo, Draco!— vociferó —¡Casi me das un puto infarto, cabrón!

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco sólo hizo que Harry negara con la cabeza —Me da gusto notar que no te has oxidado, _querido_.

—Jódete.

—No _amor_ ¿no recuerdas nuestro acuerdo? Hoy me toca a mí— susurró Draco mientras se acercaba, cual predador, a Harry. Apresándolo contra el callejón al que habían llegado besó con premura y algo de hosquedad al otro mago. La cabeza de Harry chocó contra la pared pero no le importó. En ese momento sólo importaba que Draco le estaba _comiendo_ la boca – ¡y de qué manera, Merlín!

Jadeando y sintiendo que su pantalón estaba, de pronto, más apretado, susurró entre beso y beso —Merlín, Draco… te extrañé… como no tienes… idea.

—Lo sé— gimió Draco al morder el labio inferior de Harry.

Separándose un momento, jadeantes y sonrojados, Harry siguió —¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegabas antes de tu Conferencia de Pociones?

—Quería darte una sorpresa— sonrió Draco y volvió a besar a Harry.

Unos momentos después, Harry se quejó —Y vaya sorpresa, casi te dejo sin linaje.

Draco murmuró, jugueteando con la túnica del otro —Olvidaba que estás loco de remate.

—Loco, pero así me quieres— replicó Harry con una gran sonrisa, aprovechando para pellizcarle una nalga a Draco.

—Bueno, no es como si tuviese otra opción ¿no?— dijo con falso tono herido —Además, ¿en dónde más vas a encontrar a un pedazo de mago como yo?

—Qué humilde de tu parte, Draco.

—Un Malfoy siempre.

Se quedaron un momento así, uno en brazos del otro, con las respiraciones desniveladas, con la mirada brillante y con un par de problemas en los pantalones.

—Oye, no es que no aprecie el besuqueo pero ¿nos vamos ya?

—Tan impaciente como siempre, ¿no, Potter?

—Y de quién será la culpa, ¿eh?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea— murmuró Draco antes de besar rápidamente a Harry, separarse de su cuerpo y _Aparecerse_. Harry le siguió poco después, intentando acordarse de decirle a Draco lo peligroso que era seguirle así, como un pequeño acosador, a altas horas de la noche, luciendo sumamente sospechoso y, bueno, ya tendría tiempo después.

Por el momento tenía a cierto Malfoy pocionista esperándole en casa, y Merlín le ayudara si lo dejaba esperando mucho tiempo.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
